


Baking one shots

by creature21



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creature21/pseuds/creature21
Summary: danganronpa characters baking together. Tough the baking part doesn't really matter.It isn't very romance heavy.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 21





	1. Ibuki and Mikan

Despite there only being to people in it the kitchen was far from quiet. Ibuki made sure of that. While Mikan was putting in the second batch of cookies into the oven the other girl was sitting on the counter and screaming her lungs off while singing her new song “pump ‘em full of silicon”. 

“Y-you, always h-have a way with song titles” Mikan stuttered after the cookies were safely in the oven. There had been surprisingly few incidents during the baking process, considering the people who were doing the baking. Mikan had been close to tripping a couple of times but Ibuki had always managed to catch her in time. 

“Ibuki gives you her thanks! Now let's get started on the next batch” Ibuki jumped off the counter and flung her arms around the other girl before moving away towards the recipe book. “shouldn’t this be enough, it’s not healthy to eat too many cookies?” Mikan asked in a timid tone.

“Noo problemoo! Lets just give the extra batches to someone else!” Ibuki shouted and started measuring the ingredients. Then she stopped and looked over to Mikan “But if you don’t feel like baking anymore Ibuki is fine with stopping here” She said that a little more quietly while putting her index fingers together. 

“N-no, I actually quite like baking and if we share some cookies with the other they might not hate me!” Mikan started going on a tangent before stopping herself and making a shocked expression. “sorry, I didn’t mean to start talking so much,” she said looking worried. “Nobody hates you but I do think that giving them cookies would make them happy” Ibuki moved closer to Mikan “At the very least Ibuki doesn't hate you, and she’d be happy if you gave her cookies” She once again put her fingers together as a blush spread across her cheeks. 

Mikan just stared at her while a blush slowly made its way to her face as well. They silently returned to mixing ingredients while stealing glances at each other every now and then. Whenever their eyes would meet they would quickly look away and stare intensely at the red bowls in which they were working on the bough. 

“Sooo, we should probably put these in the oven now…” Ibuki said after the cookies were ready. “You’re r-right” Mikan answered while appearing really interested in the tiled floor they were standing on. she just now noticed the amount of flour that was now laying as a dust cover over parts of the floor.

“Mikan…” Ibuki started making the other girl look up. “Ibuki hopes that you know that she appreciates you bakining with her… And appreciate you in general” Mikan’s face turned as red as the bowls as she spoke in a small voice “This made me really happy to, if it isn’t to much trouble, maybe we could do something similar soon” 

Ibuki nodded enthusiastically and gave Mikan a big smile. “Next time we will bake so many cookies that the house explodes!!!” while she said that she stretched her arm towards the ceiling looking a bit too proud of herself. “I don’t think that we should blow up the house…” Mikan seemed slightly horrified at the thought but the only response she got was a big hug from the other girl.

“Now I’ve decided!!! we are going to have a headbanging contact while waiting for the cookies to be done in the oven” Ibuki declared confidently before she started headbanging. The nurse squeaked before she too, started banging her head. By the time the cookies were finished it was a miracle that they managed to get them out despite the dizziness.


	2. Hajime and Nagito

Five years after they had graduated from Hope's peak the 77th class had decided to have a class reunion and for some reason they had decided to invite Nagito. Nagito couldn’t quite wrap his head around why they would do that but he was grateful nonetheless. His classmates truly were generous people. 

Everyone had been given different tasks for the party and Nagito was supposed to bake the cake, while Teruteru were responsible for the rest of the food, someone had come up with the amazing idea to give this task to the disaster that was Nagito Komaeda. He had spent the last hours trying, and failing, to complete the cake and he was almost starting to give up. His luck really had it out for him this evening. He had known what to expect, ofcourse, his luck had been good during the last few days so it was time for things to go wrong. 

Ha had started long before what was necessary in order to allow a few failed attempts but he had been to optimistisk. He was currently starting his 7th try at making the dessert after the last one had somehow managed to blow up in his face. Time was running out and if he didn’t succeed with this one he would without a doubt be late. Though maybe this was just the universe telling him that he wasn’t actually wanted and that people would prefer it if he just stayed at home. 

That was when he heard knocking on the door. There was only one person who would come visit him so he wasn’t surprised when Hajime entered. For whatever reason the former reserve course student had been invited as well. He had always been close to his classmates, way closer than Nagito was at least, so it wasn’t all that surprising. 

“Looking at your face I’m guessing that the baiking isn’t going too well?” The slightly shorter man noted while looking at Nagito’s face which was currently covered in what was left of the exploded cake. “You got that right,” Nagito answered while smiling at the other man. “Why don’t you come in for now, hopefully I’m going to manage this time” He was trying to stay optimistic but the truth was that he didn’t expect much. “I certainly hope so, I doubt that you have time to fail again,” Hajime said while crossing his arms. 

“Do you want me to help you?” After having watched him for about ten minutes Hajime finally spoke up. “Do I really look that pathetic?” Nagito asked as he tried to save the what was left of the dough that he had now manadged to spill “It isn’t as if you’ve got any skill to brag about” This made Hajime sigh, Nagito knew what he was going to say next before he even said it and he knew that it was true. “I know that you don’t mean to be cruel but you really should stop acting like that before I regret bothering with you” Hajime stated walking towards him and toke over the baking in a manner that seemed almost too natural. 

“I may be normal but you don’t need to be some kind of ultimate in order to bake a cake, you seem to be failing even despite being an ultimate'' at first Nagito wanted to dispute him and tell him that he most definitely wasn’t worthy of being referred to as an ultimate but he knew that wasn’t what Hajime was talking about. And as always he was most likely right. baking cakes was very normal, but if it was something that Nagito had learned from spending time with Hajime it was not to underestimate normal. There was something comforting about normal, and normal did not mean incompitent. No, Hajime was far from incompitent, though maybe he wasn’t completely normal either?


	3. Sonia and Gundham

It was in the early afternoon that Gundham Tanaka, the supreme overlord of ice and the dark lady Sonia Nevermind was preparing a demonic sacrifice by baking cookies of death. 

“This is so much fun! I have never done anything like baking before!” Despite how awful the dough looked Sonia sounded genuinely happy. “I myself have to admit that this experience is a new one, as someone born from the union of a human and a demon thing such as baking are fogien to me!” Gundham let out a laugh for no apparent reason as Sonia stared at him with sparkling eyes. 

“Then let’s make these magnificent!” Sonia made a movement as if she was rolling up no exciting sleeves before starting to knead the dough. “Ah yes, with the power of my four dark devas of destruction our cookies of doom will shake the foundation of the earth!” at that Gundham’s hamsters appeared carrying different things to be used as decoration for the cookies. 

“Now, let's end this by coloring them in the color of blood and destruction!” Gundham said loudly “That sounds great, indubitably!” Sonia answered as she reached for the red food dye that had been bought over by the hamster and put some of it in the inedible looking dough that very much fit the idea of evil cookies. 

-

“To finish the ritual we must let the cookies burn in the flames of hell!” Gundham stated as he put the cookies in the oven. “For sure! This will be a most fitting sacrifice! The demons in hell are sure to be happy” Sonia agreed and they both moved on to squatting in front of the oven staring at the weirdly shaped klumps of red colored dough that had now been put in the oven.

A few minutes passed before the couple decided that squatting down was getting tiring and with it almost being time for Gundham to go feed his animals it wasn’t hard to find an activity to do while waiting for the cookies to be done. However with neither of them keeping watch the cookies ended up getting burned in the end.

“This must mean that the king of the netherworld accepted our gift” Gundham sounded as if he really believed what he was saying and by the look in Sonia’s eyes she two appeared convinced. “I must thank you for such a wonderful experience! baking cookies were surely a splendid activity” Sonia said putting the tips of her fingers together while her eyes sparkled. 

The burnt smell that spread throughout the room did nothing to damper the spirits of the two people in the kitchen as they decided to celebrate their successful sacrifice with a night spent watching old japanese dramas.


	4. Hina and Sakura

Being woken up at 2am by her drunk girlfriend insisting on making donuts was not something Sakura expected. 

Aoi had been out drinking with Makoto and Kyoko earlier that evening and by the time she’d gotten home to the apartment that the two girls shared she’d been far from sober. Sakura managed to sleep through her stumbling through the door but in the end the shouting woke her up. ”We don’t have any donuts! we need to make donuts!” 

After checking the time the muscular girl got out of bed and walked down the stairs to the front door where Aoi was leaning against a wall. “Are you okey?” The taller girl moved towards her partner to let her lean on her for support. Talking up the offer, Aoi gripped Sakura's arm before complaining. “of course not! there aren't any donuts at home!” “Have you checked? and if it’s really true we can get new ones tomorrow, right now I think that you need to sleep,” Sakura tried to get her girlfriend to follow her to their bedroom but the other girl wouldn’t budge. 

“We need donuts!” Sakura wasn’t too sure on how to handle the situation, it was rare for Aoi to get this drunk and Sakura herself was still tired from being awoken so early. “okay, I will go check if we have any and if we do you need to sleep” 

The muscular girl sat the other down on a chair before moving towards the cabinets in which they stored the donuts. Praying that they weren’t out of donuts, Sakura opened the cabinet door to find that the drunk girl was right, it was empty inside and now Sakura had to figure out a new strategy to get her girlfriend to bed. 

While we may be out of donuts for now they sell them at the store just down the street, it should open around 7 so let's go to sleep for now” She tried to reason but the drunk person wouldn’t have it. “but we can’t go without donuts! we need to make some!” 

“We are currently lacking in the equipment that is necessary to make them on our own, you will have to make do with buying some tomorrow,” Sakura moved to help Hina to their room upstairs, luckily, by now Aoi was too tired to keep complaining however she kept mumbling about how bad the donut situation was. 

-

The next morning Aoi woke up with a headache and a craving for donuts.


	5. Nagito and Izuru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I refer to Nagito as Nagito in this but this is after they have all fallen into despair so he is technically Servant right now.

In a tiny apartment in a run down building the sound of a chain rattling could be heard. The apartment was probably one of the least run down that you could find since the tragedy and what was even greater was that the kitchen was working. 

It was most likely related to the fact that they were staying in Towa city and it was only recently that the buildings got torn to shreds by monokumas. Izuru and Nagito had been staying in their current apartment ever since they arrived in the city a couple of days ago. Though Nagito had been complaining about how this small apartment wasn’t a place worthy of the ultimate hope staying there, Izuru didn’t appear more dissatisfied than usual. 

Despite his complaints Nagito had decided to celebrate the fact that they had a working kitchen by baking a cake. It was quite the challenging task considering that he only had one functioning hand that his roommate showed no signs of considering to help him out. Not that Nagito expected him to lower himself to helping someone like himself. 

The bowl was close to tripping over more than once as his corps hand provided little support for the metal bowl as he mixed the ingredients. Even if he managed to make the cake the taste would be questionable at most. Somehow the chain around his neck had made its way inside the mix more than making it very unsanitary and even if that had never happened Nagito was far from the best cook around. 

“You should probably just give up,” Izuru said in an uninterested tone, watching Nagito make a fool out of himself was getting tiring. “If that is what you want, but what else is there to do.” Nagito turned around to Izuru and gave him one of his trademark smiles. 

“I guess that there aren’t many entertaining things in this city, not that I am surprised” Izuru made no attempt to help Nagito find another activity so he simply returned to baking. 

In the end the dough ended up getting spilled all over Her arm and Izuru refused to let him pick it back up and try again. Of course the former ultimate hope wouldn’t want to eat something that had come into contact with a corpse. 

“What a waste of resources,” Izuru pointed out. Nagito wasn’t quite sure if he was referring to the ingredients that went into the dough or to Nagito himself. Deciding not to think about it he simply agreed to whatever the other man might have been referring to, it wasn’t as if Izuru could ever be wrong. 

“I wasn’t referring to you” it was as if Izuru had read his thoughts but even then Nagito wondered why he even bothered to waste his words on someone like him. Yep, there was no way he’d ever understand the thought process of someone as great as Izuru. “If you think that I am wasting my words by speaking to you then you should stop taking everything that I say the wrong way” Izuru soundeed about as irritated as he could get, meaning not very.

Sometimes Nagito wondered if reading minds was also a talent, or maybe he was just very easy to understand. Of course understanding someone as pathetic as him would be easy for the amazing person that sat before him. 

Once again Izuru appeared as if he had read his mind but this time he just shook his head. Nagito was finally done cleaning up the mess and was thinking about leaving the apartment to see if there was anything interesting in the area. 

“Stay” Izuru said as Nagito started making his way towards the door. “Why? It isn’t as if my presence is worth anything to you?” Nagito stopped just before the door. “You like putting words in my mouth don’t you?” Even though Nagito wasn’t too sure about how to interpret the other man’s words he decided to move back into the apartment and take a seat at one of the chairs. 

“So… I don’t mean to question you but isn’t this boring?” Nagito asked. “I was under the impression that you like silence?” “I wasn’t talking about my own preferences…” He trailed off when the other person gave no indication of wanting to keep the conversation going. Not knowing what to say he decided to just sit there and enjoy the silence.


	6. Fuyuhiko, Peko and Natsumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably the one that I had the hardest time writing but I hope that it tuned out okey

Natsumi always had a way to make people do things for her. After enough pestering she even managed to get her older brother and Peko to help her bake sweets for an event that Natsmi’s class was going to have. However, when she decided to have them help out she did not sign up for having to see them flirt, no matter how unintentional, in front of her. 

“You have to be more careful when you knead the dough, otherwise it will crumble” Peko put one of her hands over the hand in which Fuyuhiko held the cookie dough. A blush slowly spread across the boy's face as he answered. “I know that, don’t treat me like a kid.” Fuyuhiko did as Peko showed him and tried forming the dough more carefully than before. 

“Just make sure that you keep it pg” Natsumi said as she was once again reminded of how sigel she was. “Hey! what are you fucking talking about!” Fuyuhiko shouted, his face becoming even more red and now Peko started to blush as well. Natsumi could do nothing but sigh. 

“To some extent I wish that you would just admit your feelings for eachother already and get it over with” For what felt like years Natsumi had been forced to watch these idiots pine for each other, stealing glances at the other every chance they got and Natsumi had had enough. She debated just leaving the room and making them do all the baking by themselves but this was the first time in a while that she got to spend time with her brother and she didn’t want to miss this opportunity, even if it meant having to deal with those two awkwardly flirting. 

Natsumi would soon regret her decision. Throughout the entire baking process her brother and Peko never stopped glancing at each other and when Fuyuhiko at some point were too short to reach something it resulted in Peko taking it for him in a way that to Natsumi looked way too much like an interaction between an old married couple. The atmosphere between the two of them made it impossible to get a conversation going and Natsumi almost felt as if it would have been more fun to do this on her own and not be forced to remember the lack of romance in her own life. 

She finally had enough after a cliche “turning around and almost kissing” scene played out as Peko was going to turn around to ask for the sugar. That had left the pair blushing even more and all hope of starting a conversation to start was snuffed out. “If you are just going to ignore me anyway I don’t feel like staying as a third wheel, I don’t see any reason for staying anymore, why don’t you go ahead and have a makeout session after I’ve left?” with those words she walked out of the room leaving the pair silently blushing inside the kitchen.


End file.
